Taylor Masayoshi
Taylor Masayoshi is a character in Id*DC and the best friend of Logan Rodriguez. He is a senior. A Japanese-American boy with asthma, Taylor fights alongside his link Carl Hanratty, from Catch Me If You Can, in the Id. Appearance Lucid Describe their Lucid appearance here, even if there's a picture! Id Describe what they look like in the Id! Talents and Abilities Are they a master painter? Do they dabble in dancing? Is this person the next Mozart? Here's where you list their MLG skills. Id Specific Talents, abilities, or boosted versions of their lucid talents that come about from being in the Id. Personality Here is the part where you can describe that sweet, sweet teen angst and how much they hate the world or whatever kind of personality kids these days have. Pre-Id Biography What have they gone through before they were introduced into the roleplay itself? Biography And now what have they gone through since being introduced? Trivia * Taylor originally had a BS last name before Erops properly learned Japanese. LV 1-10= - Lv 2 = - Lv 3 = - Lv 4 = - Lv 5 = - Lv 6 = - Lv 7 = - Lv 8 = - Lv 9 = - Lv 10 = }} |-| LV 11-20= - Lv 12 = - Lv 13 = - Lv 14 = - Lv 15 = - Lv 16 = - Lv 17 = - Lv 18 = - Lv 19 = - Lv 20 = }} |-| LV 21-30= - Lv 22 = - Lv 23 = - Lv 24 = - Lv 25 = - Lv 26 = - Lv 27 = - Lv 28 = - Lv 29 = - Lv 30 = }} |-| LV 31-40= - Lv 32 = - Lv 33 = - Lv 34 = - Lv 35 = - Lv 36 = - Lv 37 = - Lv 38 = - Lv 39 = - Lv 40 = }} |-| LV 41-50= - Lv 42 = - Lv 43 = - Lv 44 = - Lv 45 = - Lv 46 = - Lv 47 = - Lv 48 = - Lv 49 = - Lv 50 = }} |-| LV 51-60= - Lv 52 = - Lv 53 = - Lv 54 = - Lv 55 = - Lv 56 = - Lv 57 = - Lv 58 = - Lv 59 = - Lv 60 = }} |-| LV 61-70= - Lv 62 = - Lv 63 = - Lv 64 = - Lv 65 = - Lv 66 = - Lv 67 = - Lv 68 = - Lv 69 = - Lv 70 = }} |-| LV 71-80= - Lv 72 = - Lv 73 = - Lv 74 = - Lv 75 = - Lv 76 = - Lv 77 = - Lv 78 = - Lv 79 = - Lv 80 = }} |-| LV 81-90= - Lv 82 = - Lv 83 = - Lv 84 = - Lv 85 = - Lv 86 = - Lv 87 = - Lv 88 = - Lv 89 = - Lv 90 = }} |-| LV 91-100= - Lv 92 = - Lv 93 = - Lv 94 = - Lv 95 = - Lv 96 = - Lv 97 = - Lv 98 = - Lv 99 = - Lv 100 = }} Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Male Category:Seniors Category:Id☆DC